justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Will07498/Just Dance: The Request Stars (Fanmade)
Just Dance: The Request Stars is the eighth installment in the Just Dance franchise. Gameplay and Features In this game, All of the features from all of the games and it even includes new ones. *'Dance Party' mode, where players can either work together with a common score bar or play against each other, as in previous games. *'Sweat and Playlists' mode, to customize workout sessions. *'Dance Quests' mode, completely different from its incarnation in Just Dance 4, where each quest has the player play through 3 pre-determined songs facing bots, trying to get one of the top 3 overall scores. *'World Video Challenge' mode, where players send videos of their performances and challenge their friends and the whole Just Dance community to beat their score. *'JDTV', where players can watch community made videos and fan made dances. *'Showtime' is a feature for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Wii U where players sing, act, and/or perform in front of their cameras to create shareable music videos. Only select songs are available in this mode. *You can now use your smartphone as a controller to play the game on the Wii U, PS4 and Xbox One. This allows Wii U and PS4 users to play with up to 6 players instead of 4, which is a feature previously exclusive to the Xbox One. *'Party Master Mode' Party Master returns, like previously as a Wii U exclusive. A fifth player can join and be the party’s DJ, using the Wii U gamepad to choose the songs and select the next dance moves. *'Community Remix' is a feature on every console except the Wii. It is where you can dance to one of the songs but with many people picked by Ubisoft. You can also try to do a contest for many songs to get picked in the next community remix. *'VIP' is a feature where you can dance with famous people. It was last used in Just Dance 2015. *'Score Challenges' are only on the Wii, PS3, and Xbox 360. You can try to beat another player's score from any country. *'kCal Tracker' is a feature where the game can track your calories while dancing. *'Autodance' is a feature where in the game while you are dancing, it records you by itself and when the song is finished, it shows you dancing in reverse or just the normal thing. It can also do it fast and slow. *'World Dance Floor' is only on the 7th generation consoles. It is where you can dance with like a million people. You can get more avatars by beating people in the section of the party that you are in and it grows your level. *'Song levels' You have to dance to a song to gain XP and level up the song, unlocking new avatars and earning coins to buy new songs. To buy a new song, you will need 150 coins. You can also purchase coins from the shop. Below are the rewards for each level on every song. Level 1: '''20 coins '''Level 2: Avatar from song Level 3: '''40 coins '''Level 4: '''Exclusive song (On exclusive songs, It's just 60 songs) '''Level 5: '''90 coins '''Level 6: Snippet of song Covers Don't worry, they are coming soon. Tracklist * (*) = Covered * () = Cover artist * (H) = Has a HD remake * (D) = Included in the demo (Only on 8th generation consoles) On all of the consoles, there are folders which are with all the songs in every game, exclusive songs, and exclusive alternates. Request any song if you want. Extremes * (*) = Covered * () = Cover artist Request any song Song: Artist: Year: Game: CANCELLED!!! Category:Blog posts